White Wine
by Phoenix To Flame
Summary: Valentine's Day used to be a day of agony for Creed Diskenth. But not this year. Not this night. Not again. CreedxTrain for Karasu Kyra.


So, during one of our many long chats, Karasu Kyra and I decided to write each other Valentine's Day fics. This would be mine to her.

However to be warned, this is NOT a happy/mushy/sappy love fic. This is taking a the basis of a line from the manga and twisting it until it actually happens. So be aware that this may not be construed as 'happy' for anyone involved. And to be honest, I'm not entirely happy with it, but it's had enough rewriting without going back to it again.

I don't claim the characters obtained, only the fact that it is my sadistic choice to write this.

* * *

Valentine's Day used to be a day of agony for Creed Diskenth. But not this year. Not this night. Not again.

He sat on the railing of his balcony, watching a tranquil sunset into blue-green hills while sipping elegantly at a glass of white wine.

Today he simply felt content, perhaps even happy. Today he had the only person he ever loved with him.

That one was waiting inside, probably still on the bed where Creed had left him. Not that it was possible for him to move away from that spot.

He poured more of the white liquid into his glass, looking at the florid skies through the bubbles of the wine and approving of the warped red stain. Like many such evenings and glasses of wine before, and the same trails of thoughts. Creed loved the bright crimson splash, believed that it was the only color in his distorted world. _Knew _it was the only color in his world.

He stood up from the stone barrier to the world, leaving his full glass there to marvel at the coming night. Creed walked back through the sliding doors, his sinuous movement somewhere between the stalking of the viper and the hunting sliding of the mountain cats.

The artificial candles on the wall flickered, like his moods, like so much else and added to the cold mystery of the beautiful mansion that he lived in. Shadows trailed up the walls and back down again, grabbing fruitlessly at the floor in an attempt to escape the commands of the light. The brown floors changed tone to a deep red as his boots clicked smoothly on the flawless stone, traveling a path he could walk in his sleep. A path that he did walk in his sleep, so often were his days a dream now.

The hallway ended in a fork, one leading down towards the kitchens and the outside, the other leading up...up. The left path was the only choice in his mind, walking up carpeted stairs with a whisper of fabric brushing his shod feet.

The stairway twined in a circle, red carpet and flickering lights creating a beckon in the bottom reaches of what remained of his heart, the depths of his soul. A want so powerful, it transcended reason, belief, sanity.

The circuitous route continued, up into what was once an attic. And now a very different room. Colored red throughout. The walls, ceiling, floor, furnishings and even the light was crimson. Only the person lying on burgundy sheets, eyes shut away from the burning color was breaking the theme, with white skin and black hair. Train Heartnet was heartbreakingly beautiful in his very dissonance of the chamber.

Creed climbed onto the bed besides the other man, who did not move, did not acknowledge his presence, his existence. Did nothing at all. Creed could forgive him that. Train belonged to him now, not that bitch, or the green-haired monster with his nanomite abomination. Only him, only Creed.

He lay down next to the cold man, inhaling his sweet pungent scent and nuzzling the malleable skin of his shoulder.

He grasped Train to him, touching him with his face, hands, chest, baring his very heart to him. "I want you Train." he whispered to the unlistening ear. Train couldn't respond, the only movements he made were the ones that Creed made, sliding his hand over the hole in the back of Train's neck, that had stopped the very breath that filled his lungs, the very pulsing of his own heart that would never return Creed's love.

Creed had long since passed the realms of sane, pushed the boundaries of insanity and only for one person. One person who had never even given him a chance in life, so Creed would have him in death. For now and always, as he kissed the frozen lips and stroked the limp hair, the cool cheek, the slim neck, the tattoo XIII on his chest.

For some, Valentine's Day was celebrated with chocolates and laughter. For others, it was days spent with the ones they loved, genuinely enjoying each other's company. Still others ignored the day as insignificant. For Creed, it was a day for him and a corpse, one moment in a want that surpassed anything.


End file.
